


The fic we all need

by take_me_down_higher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Stiles, One Shot, Teen Wolf season 5, fight, injured, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_me_down_higher/pseuds/take_me_down_higher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't find anything written about Stiles unconscious in the jeep during the Season 5 trailer, so I wrote my own.<br/>(written pre episode 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fic we all need

 

“Why can't you trust anyone?”

 

 

“Because you trust everyone!” Stiles yelled.

 

 

Scott stood silently, contemplating his friends rage. He hadn't expected the outburst and didn't quite know what to say. Stiles didn't wait for Scott to reply, and he didn't want to hear any more from him, so he got into his jeep and slammed the door. As he started the ignition, Scott came to his senses and ran to the driver side.

 

 

“Stiles, wait.”

 

 

Looking ahead out the windshield Stiles said, “I have nothing more to say.” He then put the jeep in drive and left Scott standing alone in a dark, empty parking lot.

 

 

As Stiles drove away his anger at Scott increased. He had felt so much rage over the past few months, and it had slowly been building to the moment he yelled at his best friend. He couldn't understand the faith Scott had in everyone. And he was tired of always being right about people, and Scott never noticing until it was too late. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes, and his foot pressed down harder on the accelerated as he drove.

 

 

The road Stiles was driving touched the back of the Beacon Hills preserve, it had been raining earlier in the day and dark clouds still hung in the sky. The road was still wet.

 

 

As Stiles sped around a corner he saw a deer run across the road. He slammed on the brakes and the jeep slid before it's right wheels lifted off the road and began rolling along the dark stretch of pavement. When the jeep finally come to a stop, it rested upside down. The side windows had been smashed, the front windshield was still in tact but contained a spider web of cracks, where Stile's head had impacted with it. Pieces of the totalled car lay all over the road, some engulfed in flames, such as the side mirrors. Stiles lay on the roof of the car, unconscious, blood covered his face.

 

 

The deer that had caused him to use the breaks so suddenly stood metres away, in the trees. It ran further into the woods at the sound of another vehicle approaching.

 

 

Scott had been 5 minutes behind Stiles as he came around the bend. He stopped his motorbike, threw his helmet on the ground and ran to Stiles unconscious form.

 

 

“Stiles!” Kneeling before Stiles head he reached out tentatively. “Stiles?” When he didn't get a response he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called for an ambulance. He then called the Sheriff.

 

 

The ambulance beat the Sheriff by a minute. When he arrived he saw two paramedics on the ground with Stiles. One in the car helping to put a spinal board under his unconscious son. “Is he okay?”

 

 

“Sir, we're doing the best we can.”

 

 

“He's my son. I need to know he's going to be okay!”

 

 

“We won't know anything until we get him to the hospital. He's hit his head and he might have a broken arm. We will need to xray for spinal damage. You can follow us to the hospital.” One of the paramedics told him.

 

 

“Scott, what happened?”

 

 

“I don't know! We got into an argument and he took off...” Scott said feeling guilty.

 

 

“I'm going to call Parrish. He can work the scene. I'll see you at the hospital.” He replied before walking back to his car, leaving Scott standing in the middle of the road feeling helpless.

 

 

**A/N**

**Just a quick one shot based off of Stiles laying unconscious in the jeep during the season 5 trailer.**

**  
**

**originally posted on fanfiction.net under[keep-me-down-higher](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11288366/1/The-fic-we-all-need)**


End file.
